Maple Éclair
Maple Éclair is a cat originally from the former Monarchies of Felindia, what is now the Republic of Mourland, and she is currently a student at the Royal Mourlander Academy of Badgeria in the Cultural Studies program, focusing on art. History Early Life Born on the 13th of Pieces, 865 on a small estate in the city of Felandus in, what was at the time, the Monarchies of Felindia. Being the first child of the Éclair family, Maple was initially taken care of by the family maid/nanny Nina Sardou and her grandmother Chocolate ‘Coca’ Eclair. Maple remembers little of these early days when she lived in the Monarchies of Felindia, although she has heard many stories from her parents and grandparents about their old estate in Felandus. While the stories from her mom and dad and most of her grandparents frame Felandus as an idyllic city, the stories Maple heard from her grandmother Coca of the bad side of Felandus gave Maple doubts about the supposed perfection of this early life. The Northern March and the Springtime of Nations Unfortunately for Maple, her early life in Felandus would be uprooted with the advent of the Springtime of Nations. With the threat of Republican Revolutionaries overthrowing the Monarchies of Felindia and the planned escape north by Prince Leo the Sixth, Maple's father Espresso decided to take the Éclair family with Prince Leo's entourage. Over the next several months of the Northern March, the 4 year old Maple be taken care of primarily by her grandmother Coca and her mother Madeline, as the family maid Nina Sardou had joined the Republican Revolutionaries and no longer wanted to work with the Éclairs. The Éclair's and the rest of Prince Leo's entourage arrived in the town of Mullaghmore, what is now known as Kingsguard, shortly after Maple's fifth birthday. With the entourage finally settling down after several days of battle, Maple Éclair's life would become a series of stays in provisional housing while the Royal Government of Kingsguard focused on military conquest over civilian needs. During this time of open warfare in what is now the Kingdom of Badgeria, Maple's father Espresso threw himself into the war effort. Espresso's absence would lead to Madeline and Coca raising and homeschooling Maple throughout her formative years. By 874, and following the Conference of Mutt Town that established a new order of peace in the Elder Mountains, Maple was 9 years old and had been home schooled since arriving in Badgeria. With the end of the Springtime of Nations, and the Kingdom of Badgeria refocusing onto reconstruction policies, Maple would begin her academic career proper. New Life in the New Kingdom placeholder text Academic Career placeholder text Modern Day placeholder text Personal Life Family Maple has a fairly large family, including her mother Madeline, her father Espresso, her two sisters Vanilla and Strawberry, and her paternal grandparents Fleur and Henri, and her maternal grandparents Chocolate and REDACTED. Madeline Éclair was born and raised to be a house wife, however due to the circumstances of her life she has had to break this mold on more than one occasion. Friends Maple met several of her closest friends while staying in provisional housing as a young child. Partner Maple's current, and only, partner is her girlfriend Ash.Category:Character Category:Player Characters